The FIG. 1 anatomical representation of a human frontal face alludes to the purpose of the present invention. "UL" and "LL" indicate the upper-eyelid and lower-eyelid skin, respectively, the left-right directional width of said eyelids being substantially "C". The dotted areas "Z" indicate the zygomatic skin areas connected to the lower-eyelids "LL", the latter having a concave upper extremity when they are in open condition. During the normal human aging process, subcutanaceous fat progressively accumulates beneath skin areas "LL" and "Z". For some persons, the progressive fat accumulates to such extent that such persons are subjected to physical discomfort and/or to unaesthetic excessive puffiness of the skin areas.